


Cherry Lip Balm

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blowjobs, Domestic, Drummer Ashton, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, M/M, Michael from target, Painting, Pining, Sad Ashton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, Violence, flamboyant ashton, stubborn ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Are you wearing lip balm?❞</p><p>  ❝Yeah, why?❞</p><p>  ❝It tastes like cherries, I like cherries.❞</p><p>  ❝Well, I like you.❞</p><p>  -</p><p>  Ashton is a flamboyant, lip balm wearing, garden growing guy who also happens to play the drums at a night club and lives with his best friend, Luke. While Michael works at Target and also happens to be best friends with Luke. </p><p>  And he may or may not love the taste of Ashton's cherry lip balm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Michael saw him was by pure accident. He was simply walking around the park like he always does when he's bored, his notebook in his hand and pencil tucked behind his ear. Michael love to go to the park despite hating the outside world. It's peaceful and he loves drawing outside, where the sun beams down on an object, creating a nice, dramatic effect.

And that's how he found him. The person who would change his outlook on life. Who would make him become a completely different person, yet still be Michael. The love of his life, his soulmate as some might say.

It was weird because Michael was just sitting down in the grass, leaning against a tree and simply sketching a nice picture of a girl on the playground. As creepy as that sounds, he loves drawing kids because they're so innocent and carefree. Making his drawings come to life and give them a sweet image.

But as usual, he got bored of that. He can never seem to complete a drawing recently. It's like he lost his love for it, however he's been trying to get into it again. Trying to find his interest, what might bring him back to his hobby. He sighed and turned to the lake, drawing a duck and the little babies following behind.

As he shaded the water beneath the creature who swam off to the other side of the lake, he was glad he already finished the duck. He can finish quick sketches, but that's probably it. He has a talent for drawing quickly, and he glanced up at the light breeze and eyes caught something - no, someone. 

For some reason, Michael couldn't help but stare at the guy. He was beyond gorgeous, sitting on a bench with a book in his hand, glasses on and was reading intently. His wavy, light brown hair fell in his face as he looked down while his lips were pursed slightly, moving almost as if he was lip reading quietly.

What caught his eyes most, though, was what he was wearing. Skinny jeans and a green sweater, the sleeves going half-way over his hands (that he admits are huge, like how?) and Michael quickly looked down when the guy glances up, almost like he could feel him staring and yeah, that's creepy.

But what's creepier is he turns his notebook to a new page, slowly sketching out the boy's hair, being light with his touches and making sure to start off slow and be exact with his details, because his hair was complicated, but Michael loved it.

Yeah, it was really strange to draw a stranger. But that's also what makes it exciting, sketching small details most people would bypass and learning knew things about a person's body. Michael's not afraid to admit the guy is beautiful, mainly because he's gay and open about it, so to him he was flawless.

Of course there were small flaws, such as his eyebrows that were messy and unplucked, but it's not like Michael can judge since he never does his either. Then there's the fact he has a piggy nose, however to Michael it was cute and made him more attractive.

Thankfully, the boy had stayed for an hour or so. It seemed like the guy loved to stay in the park soon, reading even though a cloud would come by and make the sky dark. He assumed the guy had good eyes since it was dark yet he still read. Though he does wear glasses, so he must not be that good at seeing.

Sadly, the guy eventually left. He got up and tugged at his sweater, tucking his book under his arm after placing a bookmark in, showing he must really like and care for his books. He went away and Michael swore the guy glanced over, but his eyes never landed on Michael.

When he soon left the park entirely,Michael frowned a bit, cause he liked looking at him. Even if that's weird. He was happy he finished most of the drawing though, smiling slightly at the detailed dimples which was his favorite thing he sketched out.

As he sat up, Michael picked up his phone and saw it was 7PM. He groaned cause that means his shift at Target starts in an hour. He only works part time, his mum sometimes sending money for him every once and a while. His house was small and in a 'bad neighborhood', so the rent barely costs anything.

On his way home, he couldn't help but hope to see the boy who caught his attention easily. The one with the glasses, book and dimples. Who seemed to be on Michael's mind more than he should. with no luck, he couldn't find him and figured he lived in the opposite direction.

As he got to his place, he unlocked his door and headed inside. He had a two bedroom which was really one room and a small office he likes to draw in. Michael put his things away, notebook on the desk in his office and pencil in the cup he uses to hold things.

He took a shower, which was a quick one since his shower happens to get cold easily. He then changed into his uniform and mind went straight to the boy he saw only less than an hour ago. Not able to keep his hazel eyes away.

For some reason he is stuck thinking about him, what his name is and what he does for a living, if he's funny and sweet or rude and a jerk. Michael hopes it's the first one, because he didn't seem mean at all.

Noticing it was time for him to get going, Michael sighs and tugs on his target uniform shirt then leaves and gets in his car, which is a cheap jeep his mum got him in secondary school, until he dropped out of course. It's how he ended up working at Target, of all the places he could be working at.

The ride to Target was filled with the loving voice of Ed Sheeran, who happens to be Michael's favorite singer. He tends t listen to him whenever he's drawing, getting lost in the gingers voice as he lets his pencil do all the work.

As soon as he got to Target, he clocked into work and today he was working on the floor and simply helped people find what they're looking for. Also, meaning that he fixed up shelves and restocked supplies and food.

Thankfully he has a friend that works with him, Calum who was also working on the floor and he laughed when a little girl ran up to the guy, asking,"Where are the Barbies, Mister?"

"Where's your mum, sweetheart?" Calum glanced at Michael for help, not knowing if he should leave the girl alone and the Lilac haired boy simply laughed and walked off, leaving his friend to fend for himself.

The two met when Michael first worked at Target, Calum showed him the ropes and also dropped out of school. They bonded instantly and have been friends for a little over a year, both now eighteen and lonely as hell.

When work went on, Michael and Calum would secretly be lazy and hide while laughing at people who danced to the music playing, not knowing they could see. They're the worst employees everywhere. Luckily their boss didn't know that.

At the end of the day, Calum and Michael clocked out and said goodbye to their boss. They walked to their cars and did a quick guy hug, Michael waving,"Goodbye Calcium."

"See ya, Michaela," Calum snickered, getting in his old convertible and drove off as Michael glared at him, obviously offended by the term.

The ride home was quicker than it was to work, considering people were usually home and not driving anywhere. When he got home, he got out of the car and smiled as his neighbor, Ms. Cook, waved at him. She's a sweet old lady, constantly cooking baked goods and always giving them to him, since he can't cook and lives alone.

And like usual, she walked over and handed him a container of peanut butter cookies, telling him softly,"Hello dear, how was your day?"

"It was fine, Ms. Cook. Thanks for the cookies," He smiled, looking at them and she just nodded, wishing him a good night and went inside her small house that had a homey feel to it whenever he saw the place.

She was such a sweet person, the only kind hearted women within the town. He wonders how she's not married and grimaced, wondering if old people make out suddenly. He couldn't imagine that considering they don't have teeth and ew, now images are appearing and he mentally smacked himself.

When he got inside his own place, he sat the cookies down and changed into comfy clothes, curling up on the couch and ate while watching the few channels of TV he had. He was lonely, really lonely and the only person he ever talks to is Calum, and sometimes Ms. Cook.

Sometimes he wonders why he never bothers talking to people, and maybe it's because he's afraid to get close to them. However, there's one person he's been friends with for a while and it was Luke. Who happened to call him.

"Hello?" Michael said, nibbling on the delicious cookies that melted in his stomach and made him want to moan in pleasure.

He heard Luke's voice drift from the other line,"Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? You know I work at that club and perform there, you should stop by. It's been too long."

"Eh, I dunno," He replies, not liking to socialize. Yeah, he's lonely but he's also and idiot and usually rejects offers when they're given to him.

But, Luke insisted that he came by saying he wanted to hang out. So, Michael reluctantly gave him and rolled his eyes when his friend cheered on the other line. After setting a time, he hung up and was hoping not to regret going to the club tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The club was extremely busy, people were jamming to the music the DJ played and Ashton was changing in the back, putting on black, ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless shirt that had a captain America symbol on it. He then wrapped a bandana around his head, but it kept slipping and he groaned in annoyance.

"Here, let me help," Luke suddenly popped up behind hm, causing Ashton to shriek a bit. The blonde snickered, taking the bandana and wrapped it around, making sure it was tight then grabbed his blue one, putting it on himself and smirked in satisfaction when it stayed.

Ashton rolled his eyes, but smiled thankfully and glanced when people started cheering as Talk Dirty came on and yeah, the club was raving with drunk people shouting and having sex with their clothes on basically, luckily Ashton was away from the STD infested people.

He was not into partying a lot, Ashton liked staying at home or going outside in nature where he can look at all the trees and flowers, picking them and growing some at home. Most people see him as a typical gay guy, but that doesn't bother him since it's true.

The only reason he's working at the club is for money, free alcohol and because his friend Luke asked him to. Plus, he has a talent for drumming and might as well put it to use if that meant getting paid to do something easy, in his opinion.

Luke sighed, getting his guitar and tuning it a bit,"What song are we even singing tonight? I was not even sure if we were gonna sing, I was hoping we weren't cause I invite my friend, but nope. The world has to ruin my planes and shit."

"I dunno, I think American Idiot," Ashton replied, rubbing his hands together a bit. Their 'band' does covers on songs, but they're not official. Ashton just drums as his job, it's more of Luke's band and he's just there to be the drummer, they're called 5 Weeks of Fall and sometimes Ashton cringes at the terrible name.

It wasn't long till they were called up on stage and Ashton sighed, getting his drum sticks along with an extra pair in case he rocks out too hard. It's happened so many times and is kind of embarrassing since he has to stop the band just to get a knew pair.

They got on stage and Ashton settled on the stool, gripping the drumsticks tightly. He had to put baby powder on his hands earlier to make sure they weren't too sweaty and would slip out. Luke stepped to the microphone, saying loudly,"Are you ready to rock out? We're 5 Weeks of Fall, One, two! One-two-three!"

As they began singing and Ashton drumming like crazy, Michael happened to walk in the club and he glanced up at the stage, not able to see much and went to the bar, getting a alcoholic beverage but made sure it wasn't too strong since he's suppose to see Luke and catch up.

After gulping down a bit of the drink, he sung quietly to the familiar song and tried making his way through the crowd only to see Luke on stage, sweating a bit with the bandana on and singing with all his soul, but that's not what caught his eye.

It was the drummer.

He was jamming out, hair flipping a bit though he had a bandana on. His biceps were showing and damn, they were so hot. But, what shocked him is that there is no way this is the guy he saw in the park. The guy who was reading quietly, wearing cute glasses and had sweater paws.

However, when the guy smiled after the song was over, he recognized the dimples and lips.

It was the guy he drew, the one who loves lip reading and wearing sweaters but also skinny jeans. Since that day, he's seen him around in stores or walking down the street. He assumes that the person lives around here, and maybe he just now noticed him or something.

Which is weird because wow, the drummer is beautiful. There's no way he couldn't have noticed him before. Because the drummer isn't a type of person you just overlook. He was like an angel, someone who can bang on a drum with his biceps yet blush and read books like some cute nerd.

Michael subconsciously licked his lips, watching as they soon played 'This is Gospel' which he's heard so many times, but it was different when he looked at the way Ashton banged those drums, biting his lip and fuck, he was so hot and adorable all at the same time.

For about thirty minutes the boys performed and Michael danced with a few strangers, sipping on his drink and could feel the alcohol burn in his throat. It was a soothing burn though, and soon enough the boys got off stage and Michael waited by the bar to see Luke.

It wasn't long till Luke came out from the backroom and a few girls ran up to him, giggling and flirting with him since he's the 'hot lead singer'. Michael snorted when Luke awkwardly waved to them, then rushed over to his friend and the blonde nodded at Michael.

"It's been way too long, mate. Did you like the show?" Luke smirked, stealing Michael's drink and took a sip of it before casually handing it back.

He shrugged, lying,"It was alright."

"What ever, bitch. There's actually someone I want you to meet, remember when I told you about my roommate Ashton?" Michael nodded, vaguely recognizing the name. "Well, he's here and actually was performing too, one second let me get him."

Michael watched him rush backstage once again, disappearing behind the door labeled 'employees only'. He was afraid to see this Ashton guy, cause he sounds like a jerk but he shouldn't judge the guy without knowing him. And soon he heard Luke's voice once again.

"Michael, this is Ashton," He heard him say.

He sat the cup down and turned, eyes widening when seeing the guy. It was the drummer, but also the guy he drew in the park not too long ago. Instead of what he wore on stage, Ashton had on the bandana, but skinny jeans that were not black with a grey shirt on.

"Hi!" Ashton greeted, holding his hand on with a cute smile. His lips were tinted a dark pink, not too noticeable but maybe Michael was staring and he wanted to question it, but that would be kind of weird especially since they just met five seconds ago.

Michael shook the lad's hand, noticing how soft yet strong they felt,"Hey, you were great up there."

Ashton chuckled, showing off his dimples,"Thanks, I'll be right back. I promised to help my friend pack up his equipment, see ya."

His green eyes followed Ashton's leaving form, landing on his bum and fuck, he had a great ass. They looked so good in those jeans and very fuckable. His thoughts were stopped when fingers snapped in front of his eyes, making him turn to see Luke with an amused expression.

"Were you staring at my best friend's ass?" He asked with curiosity, knowing Michael was gay. He didn't care, they were close friend's and he would never let something as small as sexuality ruin that. He's always be open with anyone, so why should he judge his friend? Plus, Ashton is gay too.

Michael shrugged,"Maybe. Do you mind hooking us up?"

It was blunt and straight up. But, that's what Michael is. He doesn't take the slow approach, he goes in and doesn't take no for an answer. Or at least, he tries not to. Because if he wants someone or something, he will get it.

"Um, I dunno man. You guys are very different and he's kind of stubborn. I don't think it would work out well," Luke admitted, giving his friend a sympathetic smile, leaning against the bar with his elbows on them and looked over all the crazy, drunk people.

The lilac boy scoffed,"So? Stubborn is fun, it makes them a challenge. Just meet me at the table over there and bring Ashton, then leave and we can get to know each other and dance. He's really, really hot. I don't get how you live with him and haven't fucked him yet."

"Maybe cause I'm not into guys, but fine. I'll be back I guess," Luke grumbled, walking to the backroom and Michael beamed, rushing over to the table and got settled, acting casual as he typed nothing on his phone, but faked a text to make it look like he has friends.

It wasn't long till Ashton and Luke returned, arguing over what's hotter, playing the guitar or the drums and when they sat down, Luke groaned and asked Michael with a knowing look,"What's hotter? Drummers or Guitarists?"

"Definitely drummers," Michael winked at Ashton, who grinned triumphantly and stuck is tongue out at Luke. God, Michael wanted to see what else that tongue could do and how it would feel against his. Roaming his mouth and maybe licking-

"So, you work at Target?" Ashton asked, breaking Michael from his naughty thoughts.

Michael nodded almost too quickly,"Oh, yeah. It's not the best job, but it pays decent. How long have you been playing the drums?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face, and he replied,"About four or five years. I don't really like it all too much, but like you said, it pays decent."

For a while they kept a conversation going, Luke helping with the awkward silences until Michael gave him the look, so he left saying he had to call his mum for something. It was a terrible lie, but Ashton didn't notice and just went back to bonding with Michael.

Soon the need to touch Ashton and be with him overtook Michael and he motioned his head to the dance floor, asking with a smile,"Wanna dance?"

"Um, I guess," Ashton replied, taking Michael's hand and they went to the floor, clinging to one another due to the tight space and ended up somewhere in the middle where the music was great and it wasn't too crowded aside by some people, but that just meant they got to be closer.

Michael went slow with it, not trying to be too obvious and he just put his hands on the lad's nice hips, moving the to the jamming music and then things got interesting when Ashton loosened up. He turned so his back was against the slightly taller lad, slyly placing his hands on his neck and grinded down on him.

It made Michael's eyes widened in shock, then close in pleasure at the feeling of his body. He moved forward, pressing a kiss to Ashton's neck and turned him by the hips so they were chest to chest, kissing down his neck and danced slightly with the music, focusing mainly at the look at Ashton's face, how blissed out he seemed.

Then he was getting really excited, and couldn't contain it anymore. So, he pulled Ashton close and leaned toward his ear, nibbling his lobe slightly and asked,"Wanna head out to my place, beautiful?"

Much to his dismay, Ashton let out a loud laugh and pushed Michael back slowly, looking amused as he replied sweetly,"Sorry babe, I'm not that easy. But, I'll see you around."

Michael gaped as Ashton walked off, swaying his hips teasingly. He was shocked, that's for sure. Michael isn't a slut, he doesn't sleep around at all. However, he flirts a lot and people usually wouldn't mind getting in bed with him if he asked.

When Ashton found Luke sitting at a bar, he snickered and said,"Your friend is really interesting."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Michael?" Luke frowned, seeing his friend has disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

"Pft, he wanted to get in my pants that's all," Ashton huffed in annoyance, tapping his fingers on the counter while looking at his chipped nails.

Suddenly a girl voice laughed annoyingly,"Someone wants to get with you and you said no? You just let the only person desperate enough to fuck you leave, amazing."

He turned and saw some drunk slut staring at him, dyed blonde hair and dress so tight he can tell she's not wearing underwear. Ashton rolled his eyes,"Hunny, at least I'm not desperate enough to purposely not use a condom just so I can get pregnant and give a reason for a man to stay with me."

Luke tugged at Ashton's hand, pulling him outside as the girl attempted to smack him and Luke snorted, asking Ashton,"Why do you cause drama?"

"Cause it's fun," He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

As they went to get in the car, Luke shut the door and turned on the AC, asking him,"Why didn't you just go with him, though? Mikey's nice and sweet, I thought you'd like him."

"I just don't do one night stands," Ashton retorted, placing on his cherry lip balm then crossed his arms and looked out the window to thoroughly end the conversation. He won't give his body to a stranger for one night, he liked commitment and only did relationships, no matter now hot Michael is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flowers here, flowers there. Flowers, flowers, everywhere!" Ashton exclaimed happily, making sure there weren't too many weeds and got rid of as many as he could while taking care of his bed of flowers that were outside in their backyard and he sighed in relief when finishing taking the weeds out.

He then got rid of blossom which have begun to wilt, then cut back dead and overgrown branches. Ashton loves gardening, he finds it relaxing and fun to take care of a living creature that doesn't have legs. Unless some people consider the roots as flower's legs.

This is the only reason Luke and him have a fence around their backyard. He didn't want animals getting into his flowerbed, because they're like his babies. He takes care of them, waters them regularly and are one of his first priorities because it's nice being in charge of something in life.

The only problem his gardening has gave him is when he was in secondary school, people made fun of him because they heard of his obsessions with growing flowers. They called him gay, which he was but he wasn't out of the time and yeah, Ashton is pretty flamboyant with his lip balm, flower-loving, and need to shower with girly shampoo. However, at night he rocks out at the club with bandana's and covers to Green Day and Nirvana or All Time Low.

It's like he's got the best of both worlds, then with that in mind he began singing Hannah Montana while dancing with the plow and of course Lucifer just had to be walking out and he bursted out laughing, eyes glittering with humor when seeing Ashton tango with a garden tool.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ashton said quickly, dropping the plow and blushed. "I swear, I'm normal."

Luke rolled his eyes, shoving Ashton playfully and looked over the garden that Ashton's been working on for over a year. He smiled, cause Ashton works so hard on this and it's like watching a child grow. He glanced at Ashton and nodded, as if saying good job.

Ashton just beamed at him and they went inside since he was done for the day and Luke frowned when opening the fridge and seeing nothing in there. Meaning there's stuff, but nothing he likes. And he turned to Ashton with a small pout,"Food. Me need food."

"You need manners," He grumbled in response, rolling his eyes when looking in the fridge. "Luke, there's condiments! Just make a sandwich."

"I don't wanna sandwich," The blonde replied snappily.

His words caused Ashton to scoff,"What do you want me to do then?"

"Get me fooood. I want waffles," Luke gave Ashton a pleading look, knowing he would give in because he always does mainly because Ashton likes going to the store. It's weird, but it gets him out of the house even if it's for less than an hour and he's just getting stuff for Luke.

So, he nodded and Luke gave him some money and instead of going to the same old place, Ashton decided to go to Target cause he hasn't been there in a while. He usually rarely goes to Target, because they trick you with sales and the people there can be jerks sometimes.

On the way to the store, he jammed to the radio and sang along to Break Free and that rude song that everyone talks about but he's never heard, so he only knew one line and just sang that part. He didn't listen to the radio much so he didn't think songs were overplayed.

Besides, that doesn't mean they're not good songs. He doesn't care for most of the artists, but if the song is catchy or makes him wanna dance then he considers it good. The rest was a blur and soon enough he was at the Target and was glad it wasn't packed.

At first he just walked around, but then he went in the frozen section and finally got the blueberry waffles Luke loves, cause he's just that person that can't enjoy the plain ones. He also grabbed a new thing of lip balm and some syrup, cause he bets they won't have any.

Living with Luke wasn't too bad. They got along quite well but sometimes Luke hogs all the food and Ashton sometimes wonders if he's secretly a garbage disposal. He regrets choosing to stay with Luke, but then thinks back to why they live together and forgets it all. 

He decided to chill and look over some other things. He went to the CD section, smiling at the pop music, nodding at the rock and chuckling at the country. His music taste is literally everywhere, ranging from Taylor Swift to All Time Low then to Green Day. It was very diverse, but those are the best kind.

He always thought it was boring to be plain. To only like one genre when there are a lot of others that people should at least try out. Surely people just hate one type because of a certain singer or band, but if they look at others and give it a chance, then they might like it. 

Ashton sighed, seeing the time and figured he should leave. He stumbled into a stranger, blushing and heading to the other side of the store where there lines were filled. He mentally groaned and found a short line at the end. 

As he went to the cashier, he was shocked to see that Michael guy from the club. Apparently he's Luke's friend and Ashton was going to go to another register, but then Michael saw him so he just went reluctantly, waiting and ignored Michael's smirk.

He didn't like Michael because the guy was cocky and seemed like a player. He doesn't like to judge but considering Michael did try to get in bed with him after knowing each other for maybe two hours, he knew it was probably true.

When the line ended, he went up, setting the stuff down and watched as he scanned it. Michael kept looking at him and it made Ashton self conscious as he tugged at his sleeves and avoided those green eyes. 

He couldn't help but look over Michael, seeing him in a Target uniform was different considering he was wearing regular knaki's instead of skinny jeans and a red shirt that was kind of baggy on him. His face was the only thing the same and he wouldn't admit it, but Michael's face is super cute but also sexy considering the eyebrow peircing and pretty eyes.

"You look good," Michael said casually, but then winked when Ashton thanked him. "I really wanted to get your number the other night, but you kind of ran off. Sucks, I was hoping we could get to know each other, you know? I mean, you seem like a great guy."

"Could've asked Luke," He replied simply, handing Michael the money for the food and lip balm. Of course it's cherry, cause he loves cherry flavored items and candy, but hates cherries in general. It's kind of amusing.

The pierced guy chuckled,"But what's the fun in that? I'd much rather be a man and ask myself, not get a guy through my friend, that's not right."

"Strange, since you had Luke leave the other time and didn't bother attempting to talk to me without his help. But, I guess we all have our definitions of what a 'man' is," Ashton smirked, seeing the smug look the other lad held fall in shock at his sassy attitude.

However, he quickly put it back up and told him flirtatiously,"You're very sassy, I like it and I like you. Mind dropping the act and giving me your number, babe?"

"Nice try, hunny. I don't give in that easily," Ashton winked, snatching the bag from where it sat and walked out of the store with his head held high and a grin on his face, cause no. Ashton doesn't give in easily, he likes playing hard to get and sometimes it's better that way. If the person chases you, it means it's not just some game and that they really want you and not just your body.

When he got home, Luke was on the couch and Ashton tossed the waffles at him, causing the blonde to jump at the impact but then Ashton left to his room after saying your welcome and he jumped on his bed, trying to erase Michael from his mind, cause he'll probably give up eventually since he probably just wants to sleep with Ashton.

-

Later the next day, Luke insisted they went to the beach so Ashton changed into blue swim trunks and Luke was wearing black ones. He brought a couple towels and some water, deciding to just eat at a shop there and on the way to the beach they sung along to All Time Low and acted all cool when they're really just dorks.

Once they were there, Ashton set up the towels to lay on and they just tanned at first, chatting a bit and plugged in their headphones to ignore the world. Ashton loves the sun, it brought light in his life and made him happy to see something so shiny and joyful.

Luke was more of a dark person, he liked being indoors and watching TV. It's like they're opposites, considering Luke loves meat and Ashton is a vegetarian, saying it's cruel to eat animals especially when they've done nothing to you. And he just hated the taste and texture of it.

After they tanned for a bit, they gulped down some water and it wasn't long till a ball hit Ashton in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward as he tried getting up. He frowned, getting the volleyball and a girl rushed over in a bikini with yellow polka dots.

She giggled, saying innocently,"Oops, sorry."

"It's fine, here," He tossed it back as Luke rolled his eyes, cause wow, Ashton doesn't get it when someone is flirting with him.

The girl pursed her lips, fluttering her eyelashes,"Wanna play with me, cutiepie?"

"Um, no," He snorted, eyeing her and said,"I don't 'play' with sluts who wear itsy, bitsy, teeny weeny yellow polka dot bkini's that throw balls at people just to get their attention."

"Hey, I do that!" Luke huffed, crossing his arms in offense. 

The blonde chick gasped, smacking Ashton and walked off then swayed her hips a bit to hard and he swore she would've been hurt if she did it longer. Ashton grabbed his lip balm, placing it on as he felt his lips chap a bit and tasted the cherry flavor.

Luke snickered, motioning to the girl who is now flirting with another guy and Ashton rolled his eyes, cause hunny, she's thirsty. Luke told him with a smirk,"Don't worry, you're a lot hotter than he is and she has bad taste."

"I don't know how I feel about what you just said," Ashton told him honestly. 

And the two then began swimming in the ocean water and ignored how the chick was staring when they got out, water dripping down their bodies and hair drenched, falling in their face with a damp feeling.

Once they were done for the day, the two friends then left the beach and stopped by a cafe to pick up some food to eat. They split a sandwich to save money and then went home, arguing over who showers first, Ashton of course won.

"It's only cause you have win in your last name," Luke grumbled bitterly, waiting in the living room, annoyed at the way the wet clothes clung to his body and how he can taste salt everywhere that salt should not be.

Ashton felt icky with sand in places, but he ignored it and it took a while to get the sand from his hair that was sort of thick, then he went out only to see Luke was texting someone and he used a Q tip to clean his eat. He went to toss the q tip away, till Luke spoke up and said something he really didn't want to hear.

"Michael is gonna come by tomorrow," Was all Luke said as he rushed to take a shower and feel free of sand.

Ashton's eyes widened, gaping at the retreating boy and he groaned in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with Michael, all he'll do is flirt with him and try to get in his pants. He huffed, falling on the couch and pouted at the thought of what might happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe we're hanging out with that guy who's always flirting with me,"Ashton groaned, looking over his outfit that he was wearing, hoping he looked decent. He was wearing a green sweater, black skinny jeans and his glasses because he's lazy right now.

Usually Ashton likes to wear contacts but first of all, that may make Michael hit on him again and Ashton didn't like that. Second of all, like previously mentioned he's lazy. And his contacts tend to irritate him a lot and he would not appreciate that since Michael would irritate him enough.

Luke rolled his eyes, fixing up his quiff and replied,"Don't be like that, man. Michael is very flirty and yeah, he has his times where he does one-night stands. But, I'm sure he would have given up by now if he didn't like you. Most people just stop going after someone."

"He can't like me like that, he barely knows me.If he does like me it's just for my appearance, and I can't really see why he would considering I'm fucking ugly as hell," The wavyhaired boy mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror and ruffled his unruly hair in hopes that it may look better, but it doesn't.

The blonde smacked his friend's arm with a huff, telling him,"Don't even, Ash. You are definitely not ugly. I'm not gay, but I must say you're hot and adorable and really attractive. I hate it when you put yourself down like that. It's not that hard to believe someone likes you."

Ashton just shrugged, applying his cherry lip balm before leaving his friend in the bathroom alone and heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, he sighed in annoyance and went to the door, looking in the peephole just in case. He wasn't shocked when noticing Michael was standing out there in a graphic t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it then skinny jeans on his legs.

At first he went to ignore him and act like he never heard the knock but then Michael called out 'i know you saw me, babe' and Ashton grimaced at the petname. He sighed, glancing back at the bathroom where Luke was and grumbled when realizing he would need to hang out with the jerk anyways or else Luke would be mad.

He reluctantly opened the door and Michael smirked when seeing him,"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey bastard," The lad replied in return, grinning when Michael rolled his eyes and he told the taller boy,"Luke's finishing his hair still, I swear he spends hours on that thing."

Michael just nodded, looking around curiously at the average home. It wasn't an apartment like Michael's, it was an actual home with warm water and fluffy carpets. He felt warm inside just from walking around in it, he loved the feeling and when he saw Ashton sitting down on the couch and reading a bit, he smiled cause it would be nice to be with Ashton, but that won't happen unless he steps up his game.

He didn't want to come off as too desperate but that's hard to avoid when it came to such a beautiful, stubborn and wonderful person like Ashton. He wanted him really bad and so he knew he had to choose a different approach and act interested in whatever Ashton likes. Not in a lying way, but more of a 'I can try to get into what you like' way

He walked over and sat next to Ashton, eyeing the book that looked very dirty just from the cover,"What are you reading?"

"50 Shades of Grey," He replied, as if it was the most casual thing ever. "It's my 5th time reading it, I find the story unique."

Before Michael could reply, Luke came in the living room with perfect hair and that dazzling smile. He was wearing a long sleeve, black shirt and skinny jeans. Ashton placed his book away, then followed the two out of the house. When they got in the car, Ashton sat in the front much to Michael's dismay and the ride to the Bowling Alley was awkward.

The thing is, Michael and Luke are friends but it's been so long since they hung out. Now with Ashton in the car as well, he couldn't help but miss his friend and now his friend may be dating his other friend/roommate. It was kind of strange, but he knew Ashton needed someone and that Michael was lonely.

At the bowling alley, Michael tapped Ashton's bum as they walked inside and Ashton glared at him,"Don't do that!"

"You were fine groping on me at the club," He retorted, holding his hands in surrender when Ashton gave him a challenging look and they followed Luke to the man selling shoes. He looked bored, as if his life meant nothing and that's sadly proven when he glanced at their feet, handing them the correct sizes as if he was aware of shoes sizes now without being told.

Once they had their shoes on, Michael couldn't help but notice how big Ashton's feet were, and there's the saying that a man's feet can decipher how big they are in the groin area. Ashton noticed him staring and gave him a confused expression, feeling self conscious cause he can be a bit embarrassed of his oversized feet.

Michael grinned, gripping the short boys waist and said suggestively,"Nice shoes, let's fuck."

"Nice face, does it wanna meet my fist?" Ashton asked with fake excitement.

There was no reply, Michael just surprised by the response considering just seconds ago he looked insecure and then became a sassy bitch, but he likes that in a guy. Ashton was just very interesting, from reserved to outgoing and nerdy to punk rock, as if he was two people.

Maybe that's what caught Michael's attention. He saw the boy in a park, wearing a sweater and glasses just like now. But, at the club he was wearing a bandana and playing the drums like a rockstar, and now he's back to the other boy he saw the first time and Michael liked all of these Ashton's.

Suddenly Luke said,"C'mon guys, the game's set. I'm sure you can tell who's who. I go first, then Michael and then Ashton cause I do what I want and I'm awesome."

The two scoffed, then glanced at each other then at Luke. A blush coated Ashton's cheeks, but he ignored it and watched Luke bowl a spare, grinning triumphantly and then Michael was next. Ashton watched him stick his fingers in the hole, wondering what it felt lik-oh, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

Was he surprised when Michael gained a strike on his first try? Not really, because Michael seems really talented and bowling isn't that hard. Except for Ashton, who was trying to do good cause there's no way Michael wouldn't take the opportunity to flirt with him and help Ashton bowl.

And of course, on his second turn, Michael noticed Ashton couldn't grip the ball properly and smirked, getting up and walked over to him. He stood from behind, helping him put the fingers in correctly and placed his hands over Ashton's saying,"Now, step back and move forward then release."

A grin formed on Ashton's face when he got a strike and he turned to Michael, tackling him in a hug and exclaimed,"Oh my god, a strike? I never got that before!"

Michael smirked as Ashton pulled back quickly, face red in mortification and the taller lad said teasingly,"I think someone needs some water, cause you thirsty, baby."

"Oh god, don't call me baby," Ashton groaned, walking away to where Luke was watching the two in amusement, obviously pleased with his friend's embarrassment. He constantly makes fun of Ashton for blushing so much and getting embarrassed easily, yet the boy can be sassier than a white chick and has comebacks like Jesus.

Michael cooed, wrapping his arms around Ashton from behind, kissing his cheek,"But, you're my baby and I'll make sure you're always happy."

"How the hell am I your 'baby' if we never even went on a date or kissed?" Ashton snorted, struggling in the grip and pouted when he couldn't get out. 

Luke went for his time to bowl, leaving the two and Michael chuckled, letting Ashton go. However, he told Ashton in all honesty,"I would consider this a date."

"And Luke's our third wheel?" Ashton giggled in amusement, then smacked a hand over his mouth cause no, he would never giggle in front of Michael. It would show affection and he doesn't want to fuck then leave. He wants a relationship. "I told you, I'm not that easy."

Michael sighed in annoyance, but nodded because he needs to be patient. And for a while, he didn't flirt too much until the three of them went to the dining in the bowling alley and got ice cream sundaes. They all joked around and had a bit of a laugh. They shared funny stories here or there, Michael smiling cause of Ashton's dorky laugh. It's so loud and squeaky, kind of snorty sometimes, but just the cutest thing ever.

Then Michael smirked when Luke went to the bathroom, taking the cherry from his finished sundae, eating it and then took the stem. He scooted closer to Ashton, since they were in a booth and said,"I can tie a knot with a cherry stem, did you know that? It's the ultimate test of a good kisser."

"You're pulling a Drake Parker move on me, I think I've grown respect for you, but I doubt you can do it," Ashton argued, raising a challenging eyebrow.

And so, Michael put the stem in his mouth and he moved it around while Ashton watched with a careless expression, cause he knew Michael couldn't do it. However, his eyes widened when Michael finished, pulling out the tied cherry knot and he gaped at the smug look on his face.

"Told you," Michael said proudly.

Ashton huffed,"It doesn't matter, that doesn't prove you're a good kisser."

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Michael pursed his lips, leaning over the table and gasped when Ashton smacked him, only to see the other boy hiding a smile at the horrified expression on the lilac boys face. He asked in shock,"Did you smack me?"

"Maybe," Ashton giggled, and despite what he did, Michael couldn't help but grin at him.

And of course, something had to go wrong so when Ashton went to put away the trash when Luke returned, he was tugged by the arm by a guy with really dark brown hair, silver eyes and tan skin. He was surely good looking, but his face showed no sign of cuteness, only a grimace and glare.

The guy stepped close to Ashton, chests pressed together and said in disgust,"I saw you and that freak with purple hair. People like you should burn in hell."

And that's how society is sometimes. A homophobic jerk just has to pop up and ruin everything. It sucks that even if the guy doesn't know Ashton, he has to insult him just because he's gay. The guy didn't even know if Ashton was or not, but he had to assume and Ashton didn't appreciate that one bit, even if it's true.

"Get your hands off me, bitch," Ashton exclaimed, trying to shove him off but the guys grip tightened and he could feel himself lose feeling in his arm.

He sneered at Ashton,"Don't talk to me like that, faggot!"

Suddenly the guy was pushed off roughly, and Luke tugged Ashton away when Michael gripped the guys shirt and said with anger,"Don't ever touch him again, you fucking dickass prick!"

A few people working there pulled them apart and said to them both,"Both of you, out now or we're calling them cops."

Ashton frowned when seeing Michael's angry expression, he looked so pissed off and it wasn't even him who got hurt, it was Ashton. When they left the place after returning their shoes, not sparing a second glance at the homophobic guy that was walking the opposite was as them.

The ride to their flat was quiet, neither speaking and they would have dropped Michael off, but they couldn't considering Michael drove to their house, meaning his truck was their and he needs it for work.

Once they were at the house, Luke went inside and Ashton was following after saying goodbye, but just as Michael was about to get into his care, Ashton rushed over without a second thought and grabbed his arm, turning him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling shyly at Michael's wide eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked in confusion, lightly brushing his fingers over the spot on his cheek, them going a light pink much to his dismay.

Ashton bit his lip, shrugging and simply said with a small smile,"Thank you."

With that, Ashton walked away briskly and left Michael standing there grinning like an idiot and he definitely had a nice time, despite what that jerk said and did to Ashton. All-in-all he doesn't regret flirting with Ashton and certainly doesn't regret hitting that guy. Cause no one speaks to Ashton like that and no one puts his hands on him.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's just so hot, Calum. You don't understand."

The kiwi boy rolled his eyes, cause Michael has been talking about Ashton nonstop for the past week and everyday it's like he has to add another feature about the boy to talk about. Whether it's his 'gorgeous hazel eyes', 'luscious, wavy lock's, or 'contagiously cute giggle'.

Honestly, Calum doesn't get annoyed easily. But, when someone talks about a person so much, especially when you never met the person they're talking about, it can get a bit irritating. And, since Michael hasn't seen Ashton in a week, it's like he's going through withdrawal.

"I know, you told me this a million times," Calum replied with a grumble, stacking the cans of peas in the correct section while Michael helped, even though he's suppose to be working at a different station. The store likes workers to spread out, but Michael spreads for no one.

Michael then whined,"Yeah, but I miss him!"

It was sounding clingy and annoying but it was true. Michael really does miss Ashton. He misses his sweet voice that was squeaky yet manly and smooth like honey with a thick accent. He missed his laugh and giggle and just everything about him.

"Then meet him somewhere, call him or show up to his damn house," Calum snapped, glaring at his friend who pouted and he rubbed his head in frustration. "Okay, fine. Want my true advice? Luke works at that club Ashton drums in, so go there and flirt with him or something."

"I tried flirting before, it kind of backfired. Oh, but he did kiss my cheek. It was so cute, and he was all flustered and thanked me for almost killing this guy," Michael rambled, while Calum mocked him cause yeah, he heard the story a billion times and it's never gonna change.

Once they were done with that section, they moved to the cereal and poptart isle. It was annoying working at a store like Target, because it's food, clothes and electronics. So, sometimes you find headphones in a cereal isle or a shirt by the DVD's, which sucked.

Either way, Calum looked at Michael in confusion,"I don't get it, to be honest. You hook up with people a lot and you never really liked someone that I know of. What makes him different? You barely know the guy, I'm not saying you shouldn't like him. Just, why?"

A thoughtful and fond expression showed on the lilac boy's face. It was hard to explain why he liked Ashton, it wasn't a specific reason, there was just something drawing him into the guy. Something that made Michael want to get to know him better.

But, he told Calum honestly,"He's different, unlike most people I try to get with, he didn't just hook up with me when I asked him to. And, a while ago I saw him in the park. Then I realized it was Luke's friend, I kind of think of it as fate. There's a reason for me to see him again and again."

"That's deep," Calum whistled, shaking his head in amusement. Cause, it's so weird to see Michael all loved up and whipped for someone. However, he let his friend's words process in his brain and told him hesitantly,"I know you might not wanna hear this, but don't you think you've fallen a bit too fast for him? I mean, you met the dude a few weeks ago and already said it was fate."

Michael scoffed,"I think it's a fair amount of time, and I said nothing about love."

Before Calum could reply, he was called to isle 4 due to a spill and gave his friend a sympathetic smile before rushing over to where he was called. As Michael moved to the next isle, he thought over Calum's words and chuckled, cause no, he doesn't think he's fallen too fast. If anything, he's been patient.

-

It was around 6 o'clock when Michael got home and he did his normal routine, talking to his neighbor Ms.Cook and taking a quick shower before eating something that was full of fat and carbs, like greasy chicken and easy Mac. Which wasn't very easy, since he once burnt it.

After relaxing for an hour or so, Michael then had this image in his mind. This image of Ashton laughing and swinging on a swing, the light was reflecting his face and he had his glasses on, looking like a cute dork. The image was beautiful and he just need to keep it.

So, Michael rushed to his room and grabbed his notebook. He flipped to a blank page and snatched his pencil, sketching the beautiful picture in his mind. He started with the boy's face, his cute nose and those messy eyebrows that he lazily flicked his pencil tip over to get a scruffy look.

For about an hour or so, Michael sat there in the silence of his house, focusing and keeping all his attention on the drawing in front of him. The boy he's infatuated with drawn perfectly, almost too perfectly, but of course he's no professional, so it was good enough for him to smile.

It wasn't long till his mum called, she moved to America with her boyfriend who Michael barely knew. They met a couple times, but it was those quick meets where you simply say hi and act like you know one another just to hide the awkwardness of being in public.

Of course, he doesn't hate the man. In fact, he's very happy for his mum to find someone as wonderful as him. He just wished his mum stayed with him in Australia, because he's only 18 and it was a really tough year by himself. Either way, they talked for a while and she told him all about Florida till she had to go to work.

When he was done chatting with her, he gasped when seeing the time and quickly changed into a graphic tanktop and skinny jeans, then fixed up his lilac hair and brushed his teeth quickly, just in case. Once he was done, he left the place and got in his vehicle, driving toward the club.

Right when he walked in, he spotted Ashton drumming on stage with Luke singing 'Kill The DJ' by Green Day and Michael nodded along to the catchy song. He went to the bar and ordered a cheap drink, not wanting to get too drunk so he can remember if anything happens with him and Ashton.

And it wasn't hard for Ashton to spot the lilac boy from the stage. He wasn't sure why Michael was there, but he knew it probably had to do with his goal to sleep with Ashton. He doesn't understand why Michael is so determined to get in his pants, if it's just a fuck and farewell then why doesn't he move on?

After a couple more songs, the band got off stage and Ashton walked over to Luke, who was awkwardly talking to some girls and one giggled,"You're so gorgeous, your voice is amazing."

"Erm, yeah...when I was little I use to cry a lot so i guess I have strong lungs?" Luke replied with a nervous chuckle, and Ashton face-palmed when the girls shrieked. Apparently crying is attractive now. He tapped the blonde's shoulder and he waved goodbye to the young girls.

As soon as they were gone, Ashton told him blatantly,"Your friend is here again, I think he's stalking me."

"He just likes you and you're not giving him a fair chance," Luke retorted, wishing the older lad would just let Michael show his true feelings, cause it's obvious he likes him.

Maybe he wasn't but Ashton had his reasons. Luke knew this as well. However, they both knew Ashton should just at least try going out with Michael. It was soon, though. He had a point, they barely knew each other and even if dating is to get to know the person, Ashton wouldn't like dating a stranger.

And maybe Ashton is insecure sometimes. Being afraid to take a step and try dating again. Having to go through the lovey dovey stage only to get heartbroken and have everything back fire. Sometimes he likes to think positive, but sometimes it's just giving yourself false hope.

Ashton frowned, shaking his head,"I-I can't, he's gonna leave me as soon as he's done getting what he wants. I already dealt with shit before, I don't want to get my heart broken again. If I get attached, he'll leave and I'll get depressed. I'm happy now, Lukey."

A sympathetic smile formed on the taller boy's face and he patted his shoulder,"Michael's nice, he's so sweet and very loyal when he likes someone. Isn't it obvious, since he's so hung up on you? If he didn't like you, he would have given up by now, trust me."

He nodded slowly, but deep inside he kept shaking his head, cause everyone says that and then it backfires. So, when Ashton left from backstage with a red bandana on, skinny jeans and a Jimi Hendrix shirt on. He spotted Michael and quickly went in the crowd of people, hoping to avoid him.

Meanwhile, Michael was looking around for a certain boy that stole his heart. He frowned when not seeing him, hoping the boy would soon pop up. He took a sip of his drink, the light alcohol tickling his throat and he sighed in relief at the feeling, already a bit tipsy but not too much to where he would get hungover.

He decided to get up and looked around the club in search of him. And he frowned when spotting Ashton talking to some guy, who gripped his waist and pulled him close. Ashton blushed a bit, laughing at something the guy said and Michael clenched his fist when seeing the tall lad whisper something in Ashton's ear.

Fed up with seeing this, Michael huffed in annoyance and stomped over. He tapped Ashton's shoulder a bit harder than intended and Ashton winced, turning and frowned at the angered expression on the taller lad's face. The guy Ashton was dancing with said with a slur,"Heyy, man get your own hook up, he's mine!"

"I'm no one's hook up," Ashton rolled his eyes, snatching his hand from the guys.

Michael scoffed, tugging Ashton away and said through the grit of his teeth,"You better not be."

"Is someone jealous? I'm honestly shocked," He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. They stopped walking by the door towards the backrooms and Ashton crossed his arms. "We're not dating or anything, I'm allowed to dance with guys and even hook up with them if I want."

Ignore the hurt by reality, Michael grumbled,"Maybe, but you know I like you so why won't you give me a chance? It's obvious you're gay, is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you? Is it cause I'm younger or something? At lest I'm legal."

He didn't mean to come off as clingy, he was just so confused. He knew he may not be Ashton's type but how would Ashton know that without giving him a chance? Ashton's gay, Michael's a guy and they have some type of connect that shouldn't be avoided.

Guilt filled the older boy and he noticed how much Michael actually liked him. For some reason, Ashton found it impossible for a person to like him. He's not repuslive, but he isn't exactly the nicest or sweetest or even cutest person alive. At least, not in his opinion anyways.

However, he sighed and admitted,"I know nothing about you, I don't like dating until I'm friend's with the person for a little bit, maybe if you tried being my friend first then it could lead up to dating."

As much as he wanted to just kiss Ashton and be with him already, Michael nodded in understanding,"Okay, I get it. Um, why don't you give me your number? We can hang out, as friends of course."

A smile formed on Ashton's lips and he nodded, taking Michael's phone and typed in his number. He hesitated before giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek and a small wave,"Bye friend, I better head out since it's getting late."

Maybe being in the friendzone hurt like hell, but he was willing to take the risk of being stuck there forever if that meant having a chance to be with Ashton. He doesn't mind waiting a bit, because now he can be around Ashton and enjoy it without being rejected constantly.

Michael nodded and watched as he walked off, chuckling at the way he shook his hips a bit and just hoped it was worth the wait to date him. That being friends will soon turn into boyfriends one day, because that's his goal. 

And seeing the way Ashton laughed when meeting up with Luke, the grin on his face and happiness in his eyes, he realized it definitely will be. It may be hard, but Michael can definitely handle just being his friends. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Tumblrs: BottomDanLibrary (Ashton/Mikey/Stiles), SubmissiveHarryLibrary
> 
> ☺♥


End file.
